Le monde perdu
by Sasucath
Summary: Ils s'aiment... Ils s'aimaient. Ils sont heureux... Ils étaient heureux. Il sourit à la vie, il agonise face à la vie. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Petit mot de l'auteur : Le résumé est vague, voir pourri mais il était compliquer de résumer cet OS .


Mot de l'auteur : Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser qu'il n'y aura pendant presque tout au long de cet OS aucune description sur les personnages jusqu'au moment du dénouement. Je tiens aussi à préciser que vous allez être perdu. Oh oui *rire sadique*pour être paumé vous le saurez. Mais pas d'inquiétude, même si tout paraît sans queue ni tête, il y aura toutes les explications au moment venu. Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

Le monde perdu

Le paysage était si blanc, si pur, si paisible, alors pourquoi ce sang entachait-il cet endroit, ce moment ? À quel moment les choses avaient-elles changées, à quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapées ? Il se tenait là, les mains ensanglantées par _son_ sang. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistrer les informations capitales qu'il voyait. Il pouvait décrire avec détail les flocons tombant, il pouvait voir clairement les lumières de la ville, il entendait parfaitement les bruits de circulations, pourtant ce qu'il avait entre ses mains ne parvenait pas à se frayer un chemin vers la compréhension. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ses lèvres ne formulèrent aucun son. Son regard tenta de voir à travers la brume qui menaçait de l'envelopper. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Était-ce vraiment dû au froid du mois de décembre ? Il n'aurait su dire avec exactitude la cause à effet des réactions de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas ce vide l'envahissant, l'engloutissant silencieusement, sournoisement. Il se sentait lourd, bien trop lourd. Ses pensées s'effilochèrent puis s'envolèrent au loin. Loin de ce monde peuplé de cauchemars, peuplé de tristesse, peuplé de solitude...

Un large sourire se fendit sur son visage à la vue du jeune homme s'avançant vers lui. D'un pas rapide ses pieds le menèrent à lui. Un baiser vint cueillir ses lèvres et c'est les yeux se fermant sous les frissons de plaisir ressentit qu'il savoura ce moment d'intimité et de partage. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et tombèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était tel que leur regard parlait pour eux. Ils s'aimaient tant que la vie leur paraissait magique à certains instants. Une main attrapa la sienne et un sourire malicieux se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme. Comment ne pas pouvoir répondre à ce sourire si envoûtant ? Tous deux arpentèrent les rues de leur ville, flânant devant les boutiques, refaisant le monde, parlant d'avenir commun, d'amour. La neige avait cessé de tomber pour son plus grand plaisir. Permettant ainsi de pouvoir circuler plus librement avec l'homme de ses rêves et de sa vie. Les heures filaient toujours à une vitesse folle quand ils étaient ensemble. L'heure des séparations arriva et c'est le cœur gros qu'ils se dirent au revoir jusqu'au lendemain... Mais quand on aime, une seconde paraît une éternité...

La sonnerie de son réveil lui arracha un grognement. Instinctivement il chercha la personne à côté afin qu'il fasse taire ce fichu réveil mais ne rencontra que des draps froid et un mal être le pris à la gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent mais il se retint. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il se l'était juré. Lui avait juré. Il se leva, le cœur brisé comme chaque matin depuis bientôt trois ans. Son regard rencontra la glace et un pâle sourire s'étira le long de son visage. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme invincible et beau d'antan. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus que l'ombre de son ombre. Les gens avaient fini par le fuir, il était seul à présent. Comme avant sa rencontre avec l'amour de sa vie. Il étudia ses traits pendant de longues minutes à la recherche de ce qu'il avait pu être autrefois. Était-il la même personne ? Il en doutait. Il s'était juré de ne pas se suicider pourtant l'envie était si forte. Mais il avait choisi la voie de la vie... au cas où. Pourtant son corps s'épuisait. Son corps amaigri en attestait sans conteste possible. Comme il aimerait plonger dans un sommeil profond, oubliant ou recréant sa vie. Mais il ne devait pas. Sinon il risquait de s'attirer ses foudres. Alors il vivra autant que possible...

Il était là, un genou à terre. Un petit écrin de velours dans la main et l'autre tenait sa main. Les larmes étaient montées toutes seules, inondant son visage. Il lui demandait de l'épouser, de rester à vie avec lui et si possible de fonder une famille. Que répondre à part oui ? Surtout si l'on sait que c'est cette personne et non une autre du plus profond de son cœur. Son cœur battait si fort... Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec précipitation sur celles tant aimées. Ils s'aimaient tant... Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent étroitement cherchant à laisser le moins d'espace entre eux, cherchant à être le plus unis possible. Leur front se posa l'un contre l'autre et leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux. Pour tout ce bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient d'être l'un avec l'autre, de s'être rencontrés. Ils étaient tellement reconnaissants envers la vie et le destin. La vie leur avait offert un présent unique et précieux. Personne ne les comprenaient, personne ne croyaient en eux mais eux ne s'en souciaient guère, tout occuper à être dans leur bulle. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent. Leur baiser était tendre, amoureux. Si seulement ces instants pouvaient durer éternellement...

Le ciel était cotonneux. Comme il détestait cette période. La neige ne tarderait pas, il en était sûr et la douleur s'accrut. Il serra les dents. Son reflet passa sur les vitrines des magasins et il chercha à s'en échapper. La vue de lui-même l'écœurait au plus haut point. Toutes ces années, il avait fini par se haïr à un tel point que les miroirs avaient fini par être brisés. Cinq longues années que cela durait. Il était au bout du rouleau. Chaque jour était un éternel recommencement, un éternel enfer. Les photos des jours heureux étaient éparpillées à chaque bout de mur de leur appartement, à chaque cadre photo qu'il avait pu acheter. Il s'enfermait dans son passé, dans leur ancienne vie. Il n'avait jamais déménagé, recherchant son odeur encore et encore, recherchant ses sourires dans ses souvenirs, écoutant sa voix dans leurs vidéos de mariage, de leur vie commune. Il savait qu'il devenait fou mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Si seulement cet horrible accident n'était pas survenu, ils seraient sans doute parent, heureux, amoureux plus que jamais. Si seulement ce jour-là ils n'étaient pas sorti, alors aujourd'hui il vivrait la plus belle des vies...

Le soleil éclatant faisait ressortir le bleu de ses cheveux. Comme il aimait son époux. Leur union officielle avait été l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Aujourd'hui mariés ils envisageaient sérieusement à avoir un enfant. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient unis aux yeux de l'État et de Dieu et cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne parlaient plus que de ça. Enfant, enfant, enfant... Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête vers l'homme de ses pensées. La pâleur de sa peau l'avait toujours fasciné, elle lui rappelait la porcelaine. S'avançant vers lui, il passa une main dans sa chevelure noire et soyeuse. Des yeux se levèrent jusqu'aux siens et il prononça son nom avec tant d'amour que son cœur trembla un instant. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son cou et embrassa sa peau au goût si particulier, si unique. Il prononça alors lui aussi son prénom. Un murmure. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Une main vint se perdre dans sa propre chevelure et un délicieux frisson parcouru son corps. _Faite que cela ne s'arrête jamais_ furent ses pensées. Une lueur de désir s'alluma dans le regard onyx de son époux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...

Le bâtiment était devenu une seconde maison pour lui. Chaque jour il venait, la peur au ventre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir ici, s'assurer que rien n'avait changé. L'espoir l'avait quitté bien des années auparavant. Il recherchait juste son visage aujourd'hui, s'assurer que leur vie n'avait pas était un mensonge, une illusion. Il gravit chacune des marches avec douleur. Il entra dans la bâtisse, n'ayant plus besoin d'indication depuis belle lurette. Il faisait aujourd'hui parti des murs. Il traversa les couloirs, toujours avec cette même appréhension, ce même désir. Il arriva devant la porte menant vers son bonheur perdu, et poussa cette dernière, le cœur en vrac. Rien n'avait changé. La pièce était toujours la même. Un vase trônait sur la table de nuit, mis à part ça, la pièce était vide de toute affaire personnelle. Il s'approcha du lit. Un visage endormi et paisible se trouva face à lui. Si toutes ces machines n'étaient pas branchées à lui, on pourrait s'imaginer qu'il dort simplement. Il n'avait pas changé si ce n'était ses cheveux qui avaient considérablement poussés. Il prit la main de son amour dans les siennes, les serrant fermement et prononça son nom.

- Naruto...

La lumière dans la pièce l'aveugla de façon irritante. Il chercha longtemps à s'habituer à cette luminosité dérangeante. Quand enfin, il réussit à distinguer le contour des objets, il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Tout d'abord, il n'avait jamais eu des goûts aussi simplistes et moches niveau décoration, ensuite, l'odeur de la pièce le dérangeait fortement. Il tenta de lever l'un de ses bras et paniqua lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements. Son corps refusait de bouger. Alors qu'il réussit à ouvrir la bouche, aucun son ne put en sortir. Son cœur s'affola rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un « bip » suivit d'un autre. Ce son lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être engourdi, comme s'il était resté dans la même position pendant des heures. Il tenta de bouger lentement, très lentement le bout de ses doigts, et alors bien que très léger, il sentit ces derniers bouger. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il allait pouvoir bouger à nouveau ses membres, il en était sûr. Tout n'était que question de temps...

La journée avait été étrange pour lui. Depuis toutes ces années il ne s'était jamais levé aussi reposé. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son patron lui avait demandé de rester chez lui. Et maintenant, l'hôpital l'appelait. Que se passait-il ? Une sourde angoisse le saisit en s'imaginant le pire. Et si Naruto l'avait quitté pour de bon ? Non, non, non. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait besoin de lui. Soudain il sentit sa respiration devenir saccadée, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il ne s'agissait pas de simple peur mais d'une véritable terreur. Un froid glacial s'empara de tout son être, le faisant claquer des dents. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait jamais été asthmatique mais aujourd'hui il se posait sérieusement la question. Il commença à s'imaginer la peau de son mari blême, perdant sa couleur hâlée, devenant froide et rigide. La couleur blonde de sa chevelure se ternir alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être aussi éclatante que le soleil si ce n'était plus. Savoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus la couleur si belle de ses yeux azuré ou encore sa voix si rauque et en même temps si enfantine lui coupa le souffle. Il prit les clefs de leur appartement et se précipita dehors...

Les infirmières l'entourant ainsi que les médecins le dérangea grandement. Déjà, que faisait-il à l'hôpital. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait juste l'impression de sortir d'un long, très long rêve. Il avait envie de virer tout ce monde et de voir celui qui faisait son monde. Où était-il ? Sa gorge le brulait atrocement. Il tenta de parler mais seul un son rauque sortit de sa gorge. Bon dieu, il n'était même pas capable de formuler un son convenable. Ses pupilles se tournèrent vers une femme blonde puis une aux cheveux rose piquant les yeux qui discutaient avec animation. _Mais qu'elles la ferme bon sang_... Il sentait un mal de tête approcher. On lui apporta un gobelet d'eau à ses lèvres et il but goulûment. Il entendait des brides de conversations « miracle... », « inespéré », « faire des examens », « ..prévenir son mari.. ». C'était quoi ce bordel ? On le traitait comme un miraculé. Après avoir bu son verre sa gorge s'était légèrement apaisée et il s'en réjouit. Peut-être parviendrait-il enfin à prononcer un mot autre qu'un grognement. Il laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et prononça le seul prénom qui existait en son monde.

- Sas'...ke...

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital paru lui prendre une éternité. C'est comme un damné qu'il bouscula femmes, enfants, hommes, animaux, objets tels que pancartes ou encore poubelles. À plusieurs reprises il manqua de tomber mais il reprenait sa course de plus belle. Le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait tant ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête en une litanie sans fin. Il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment aux murs blancs. Il s'arrêta devant la porte automatique la faisant ouvrir puis fermer, incapable de franchir le pas. Et si... et si il s'était éveillé ? Un espoir gonfla alors son cœur chose qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais depuis bientôt sept ans. Son pied avança, puis l'autre . Il avança ainsi dans une sorte de brume entre la terreur et l'euphorie. Il finit par se retrouver devant sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Devait-il l'ouvrir ? Devait-il faire demi-tour et voir quelqu'un de l'hôpital ? Son cerveau s'arrêta instantanément de réfléchir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur deux femmes en blouse blanche en pleine discussion qui s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant. Un petit sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres et alors... il sut... Les larmes si longtemps retenues, coulèrent.

- Monsieur Uchiha Uzumaki, votre mari vient de s'éveiller.

Les deux femmes cédèrent leur place au jeune homme brun dont le regard s'était empli de larme. Elles le regardèrent s'avancer tel un enfant pas sûr de lui. Elles virent le regard azuré du patient se tourner immédiatement vers le brun et alors, elles virent un flot d'émotion traverser ce regard. Bien que le patient soit resté dans le coma pendant près de huit ans, il n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité d'esprit ce qui les avait étonnées. À plusieurs reprises elles avaient demandé à ce que l'on débranche le jeune blond mais son mari avait toujours refusé catégoriquement. Il disait toujours « au cas où »... La cause était un tragique accident banal. Un voleur poignardant sa victime afin de voler le bien de cette dernière. Le jeune homme avait eu ne forte perte de sang qui avait pu être sauvé à temps mais il était déjà tombé dans l'inconscience puis il avait sombré dans le coma, laissant son compagnon dans le désespoir, la dépression. Un sourire tendre naquit sur leurs lèvres quand elles virent les mains tremblantes du brun passer sur le visage de son époux. Leur amour était si visible que même un aveugle le verrait... Ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur monde perdu...

* * *

Moi : Alors ? Alors Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Ne me lancez pas de pierre !

Naruto/Sasuke : ...

Moi : Quoi ? .

Naruto : Je pense qu'il faut que tu cours, loin, loin, trèèèès loin d'ici...

Moi mâchouillant un crayon : Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Car je vais faire un meurtre. C'est quoi ça ! Je me laisse crever ? On sait même pas ce qu'il se passe après ! T'es vraiment un auteur raté tu le sais ça ?!

Moi posant son crayon tranquillement : Tu es sûr de vouloir me parler ainsi ? *sourire sadique* il me semble que le prochain OS tu pourrait bien plus souffrir encore mouhahahahaha

Naruto regardant son amant devenir blême : laisse Sas'ke, tu risques de tout perdre face à elle... Mieux vaut la laisser tranquille...


End file.
